1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a planetary gear set, and more particularly, to a power magnetic planetary gear set using electrical stator in either the outer gear and/or the sun gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gear transmission mechanism is widely applied in industries for power conveying, power generation, speed transmission, etc. A planetary gear set is a special type of gear transmission mechanism that conveys and adjusts rotational torque. Planetary gear sets are highly adaptive for implementation in electrical vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and wind turbines. Its three separate components—the sun gear, the planet gears, and the outer gear, can be arbitrarily linked to a motor or a generator for various designed functions. Today, magnetic gears, which are powered by high performance magnets, have been applied in the planetary gear set. The contact-free magnetic planetary gear set may be well used in conveyers with less maintenance effort, higher reliability and miniaturizing dimension. However, when functioning, magnetic planetary gear set that uses magnets, which have invariant polarity, requires both the outer gear and the sun gear being revolving in order to effectively propel the planet gears therebetween to self-revolve or orbitally revolve with respect to the sun gear.